<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mucho trabajo by unatallua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546479">Mucho trabajo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unatallua/pseuds/unatallua'>unatallua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marabilia - Iria G. Parente &amp; Selene M. Pascual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unatallua/pseuds/unatallua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia se ha quedado dormida tras un día agotador en el sillón de su habitación. Samira decide despertarla.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordelia/Samira de Granth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mucho trabajo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cordelia se despierta súbitamente cuando los brazos de Samira la rodean por la espalda. Reconoce enseguida su tacto, la forma en que la abraza, el olor de sus cabellos. Así que gimotea suavemente y se permite perder las formas. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el pecho de la guardia, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. No quiere moverse.<br/>
Está agotada. Ha debido de quedarse dormida en el sillón de su habitación tras los preparativos de las festividades, que le están llevando más tiempo de lo que tenía previsto. Samira le acaricia la mejilla y deja un casto beso sobre la frente, como si quisiera drenarle un poco de la energía que a ella siempre le brilla en los ojos.<br/>
—Buenos días preciosa. Bueno, quizá debería decir buenas noches —rectifica, riéndose con suavidad. —¿Un día largo?<br/>
Cordelia se frota los ojos antes de enderezarse. Está demasiado adormilada para responder, así que tan solo asiente. Samira se inclina para besarla en la nuca, justo antes de llevar sus hábiles manos al peinado de su pareja.<br/>
—Ya veo, ya. Ni siquiera te has deshecho el moño —comenta la muchacha.<br/>
Las dedos de Samira se cuelan entre sus mechones y comienzan a tironear de los pasadores con cuidado, retirándolos uno a uno con infinito cariño. Cordelia se relaja, permitiéndole dar libertad a sus cabellos, de la misma forma que suele otorgársela a ella. Aunque en aquel momento tan solo retira horquillas, la dama es consciente de que Samira ha derribado obstáculos que no sabía que tenía. Le ha regalado alegría, seguridad y amor, ayudándola cada día a ser un poco más fuerte.<br/>
Cuando ha deshecho todo el peinado, la guardia no retira las manos. Comienza a masajearle el cuero cabelludo lentamente, tratando de relajarla. Cordelia se siente querida. Escucha atentamente las aventuras palaciegas que le han ocurrido a la joven durante el día y sonríe cuando le revela que la ha estado buscando para almorzar juntas. Ha estado tan enfrascada en sus quehaceres que ha olvidado por completo la comida.<br/>
Tras unos largos minutos, Samira aparta las manos. Cordelia está a punto de bisbisear palabras de agradecimiento cuando su compañera se agacha para acariciarle con los labios la parte baja de la oreja. Ella se estremece. Debido al camino de besos y dientes que Samira comienza a dejar por su cuello, se siente cada vez menos dormida.<br/>
—Mi trabajo aquí a terminado —exclama de pronto, retirándose.<br/>
Cordelia se gira, tomándola del jubón antes de que se aleje demasiado. De repente, es plenamente consciente de lo que acaba de hacer, y retira un par de dedos del agarre, en un súbito ataque de timidez. Pero Samira también es plenamente consciente de lo que le pasa por la cabeza, así que una sonrisa ladina le adorna el rostro y alza las cejas, como si quisiera tentarla. Como si estuviera dispuesta a esperar a que ella diera el paso. Como si estuviera dispuesta a limitarse a observarla.<br/>
Quizá por eso, o por el asilo que Samira siempre le brinda, Cordelia endurece la sujeción. La atrae hacia ella, hasta que la tiene tan cerca que se puede perder en sus pupilas, y el aliento desenfrenado de la guardia le rebota contra las comisuras. Repara en cómo traga saliva, y en la forma en que sus ojos no se apartan de su boca.<br/>
—¿Seguro? —inquiere Cordelia.<br/>
—Mmm… ¿seguro qué?<br/>
—Si seguro que tu trabajo aquí ha terminado —le cuestiona, citando sus palabras. Samira sonríe de nuevo antes de contestar.<br/>
—Depende, ¿crees que me queda trabajo por hacer?<br/>
La chica le acaricia la clavícula con la yema de los dedos, y a Cordelia se le eriza la piel. No tarda demasiado en hallar una respuesta.<br/>
—Sí —confiesa en un susurro. —Te queda mucho trabajo.<br/>
Samira acuna su rostro con las manos y ella deja que la bese. El corazón le late tan rápido que teme que vaya a salírsele del pecho. Cordelia sabe que la guardia no va ha irse a ningún sitio, sin embargo, se resiste a aflojar la sujeción de sus dedos. Aunque después de varios choques de lengua, labios y dientes, termina soltándola. Pero solo porque tiene mejores lugares donde posarlos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>